


We'll Try for You

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Conquered Eating Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, lots of hugs 'cause hugs are great and needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: The members of the F.A.C.E family have hurt each other in some way, shape, or form. It's time for them to sort it out, one brother at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters.  
> I'm making this story for my little sister. Her favorite character is America, and as soon as she suggested I make a story about him my dark mind came up with various ideas and decided to end happily. As with my daily life, I use Google Translate, so I apologize if I get things wrong.  
> Hope you all like it!

**France - Francis Bonnefoy**

     During a meeting in London, England a certain pretty boy nation was once again arguing with the personification of said country for reasons unknown. They were just bickering like they always do when something the 'Black Sheep of Europe' said hit France rather hard in the heart.

     "You've probably tried to force yourself on everyone in this room with your disgusting _'Amour,'_ you bloody frog! Why don't you give your perverted tendencies a rest so everyone can stop worrying that their going to wake up to you trying to invade their vital regions?!"

     France, instead of continuing the banter, took a step away from England with an expression of shock on his face. And at first Arthur smirked, thinking he was victorious in this argument. But as France lowered his head to hide his face behind his beautiful hair he realized that he might have went too far. He sighed and reached his hand out to rest on the other's shoulder when it was slapped away. England recoiled and gave France a bewildered look. Said nation didn't bother to look up as he turned around and briskly walked out of the room. England bit his lip as worry pooled in his stomach. He really had gone too far this time. He gulped and looked around the room to see America staring at him with his mouth slightly open. The younger nation then started to walk to the door and motioned for him and someone else to follow, which they did. 

     They walked a few doors down to a resting room where they could hear muffled sobs. It broke their hearts when Alfred quietly opened the door to reveal France sitting in the middle of the sofa hunched over with his face in his hands, body jolting with every cry. The first brother to run over to his side was Canada. The soft-spoken nation knelt down in front and gently placed his hands on his big brothers shoulders, causing said man to look up. "Papa?" France gave a small smile before hugging Matthew and resuming his sobs. Canada held his first care-giver tightly and rocked him back and forth, just like his father figure used to do when he was little and needed comfort.

     America was the next to make a move. He walked over to the others and took a seat to France's right. After a moment of thought the American began to play with the older nation's hair in an attempt to sooth him. He had done this with his states, even if their hair was short, and it seemed to work on them. It took about a minute but France's sobs began to quiet. America gave a small smile before looking up to see England still standing in the same spot with a look of guilt and worry engraved on his face. He used his un-occupied hand to motion the other over.

     Although he was reluctant to do so, as he was the reason France was crying in the first place, he closed the door behind himself and took his place to the sad nation's left. France tensed up as he realized it was  _England_  whom was now seated next to him and said country felt his heart break even more-so than before. He place his hand on Francis' back and rubbed slow, meaningful circles on his back. The long haired blond relaxed and calmed down once all his brothers were comforting him. After about ten more minutes of silent comfort France released Canada from the hug and leaned back on the sofa, using his hand to hide his face. Immediately knowing what was bothering the French man, England pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to him. He received a soft, "Merci," for the item and they let the man clean himself up. With a sigh, France began to speak in a slightly strained voice.

     "I do not mean to be so annoying with my emotions, but I want you all to know that I would never,  _never_ , force myself on someone. Jamais."

     England swallowed thickly before responding. "I know, Francis. I'm so sorry for saying something like that. You're not that kind of person, and I apologize for making you cry. I . . . I'm  _so_ sorry." He reached out and held the man he previously hurt, and France held him back. America and Canada shared a smile as their big brothers 'hugged it out' as America loved to say. Before the older nations could even glance at their former charges they heard two clicks. Their heads whipped around and they saw the image of nightmares. America and Canada grinning at them with their phones pulled out.

     America winked. "Too cute to pass up, dudes!" Let's just say, the big brothers couldn't get the phones away.

~~~~

Translations:

French -

Jamais - Never


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters. Only my ideas and this story.

**United Kingdom/Britain/England - Arthur Kirkland**

     Berlin, Germany

     England was grinning as he walked through the corridors of the Meeting Hall to the snack room. In his hands was a platter of his favorite, freshly baked scones. He was so proud of himself! He managed to make them correctly this time! They weren't burnt and they were seasoned to perfection. No-one would be able to pass these up or tell him his cooking was bad  _this_ time! With a triumphant smile he set the platter down and headed off to the meeting room. Unknown to him, America saw him put the plate down and decided to taste what was left by his former care-taker. As he bit in to the pastry he was surprised to find that it tasted great! England actually did it this time.

     That's when the perfect prank idea popped in to his blond head. He grinned mischievously as he walked to the gathering of nations. One by one he 'warned' them that England brought his infamous scones to the snack room. The countries all agreed to stay away from the food at all costs due to England's bad cooking rep. As the meeting when on, two countries were anxious for the end of it in order to see the looks on each others faces for about the same reason; England's scones.

     When Germany signaled that the meeting was over many countries made their way to the snack room. England watched with bated breath to see if any one would pick up what he had made since he hadn't told anybody that he brought anything. With each passing country giving his scones either a disgusted or a wary look England could feel his previous excitement wither away with his happiness. This wasn't going as he has planned at all! They seemed to know that he was the one to make the scones and didn't even bother to smell them to see if it was worth a try!

     America was grinning like an idiot as he watched the countries avoid England's scones. His plan was working! Now all he needed to do was tell England it was a prank and it was all in the bag. But as he turned to England and saw just how crestfallen he was, he realized that this was a  _bad_ idea. He lightly bit his tongue as he pondered on how to fix the stupid mistake he made. He caught sight of his brothers and quickly stepped over to them. "Dudes, I need your help! I did something reeeeeaaly dumb and now Iggy is feeling bad and - ohmygoodnessIthinkhe'sgoingtocry!"

     France and Canada stared at America blankly until what he said finally clicked. England was going to cry? They looked over to see that, yes, Britain did look to be on the verge of tears. "Amérique, what did you do?"

     America wrung his hands as he explained his totally un-heroic plan from earlier and they both gently smacked him in the head. "Bad move, bro. Now, why don't we fix this together, eh?"

     With that said France made sure England was looking up before he walked back to the snack table and picked up a scone. The three could hear England suck in a breath and hold it as the Frenchy inspected the pastry. He then took a bite of the cake-like thing and he was quite pleased. It tasted great! "Hou la la! This is délicieux! Why, Angleterre, you are the only person I know who makes scones. You must have made these, oui?"

     Arthur stared at Francis with wonder as he let out the breath he had been holding and smiled. "Why yes, ol' chap, I did!"

     The French man smiled before offering a scone each to the curious countries and the North American Twins who hummed happily as they ate theirs. England couldn't believe it, they actually liked his cooking! The F.A.C.E. family met up in one corner and the three noticed tears falling from Britain's face. America became worried again. "Yo, Arthur, what's wrong?"

     England looked up at the others with a big smile on his face. "T-they, you, you all actually like my cooking! I tried so hard to make it right and I thought it was all for naught until you tried them. Thank you all!" F.A.C. all smiled at E. and enveloped him in a tight hug. And although England was emberassed to be hugged like this in fromt of so many countries, he returned it whole-heartedly.

~~~~

Translations:

French -

Hou la la! - Wow!

délicieux - delicious

Angleterre - England

Oui - Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am taking requests for pairings and the like. It might take a bit, but I'll do my best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

**United Stated of America - Alfred F. Jones**

     The meeting in Beijing, China had ended and the nation known as America was inside his hotel room getting ready to go out to dinner with a few other countries. This was just going to be a dinner, no politics. Just the nice food that China was cooking at his house and good conversation. He grinned at his reflection as he straightened his red, white, and blue Chinese styled outfit. Really, it was a red over-shirt with blue trimming and white pants. He didn't want to go over the top like he did last time. It hadn't ended well. He slightly frowned at that thought, but shook it away and grinned. Tonight was going to be great!

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     The dinner was not as great as he had hoped. Not to say Yao's cooking was bad, on the contrary! His food was so good that Alfred had five plates of it. He would have gone for a sixth if he hadn't heard England "whispering" to China. "Is he  _really_ going up for more? You're going to run out of food, Wanton."

     China glared at England before smirking. "He can eat all the food he wants, aru. Just means less to-go boxes for everyone else, Opium." He glanced at America's empty plates and mumbled, "Maybe there won't be to-go boxes."

     America bit his cheek and walked past the buffet table and to the bathroom. Once inside he leaned on the sink counter and looked at himself in the mirror. They were making fun of his weight again. Was he really that fat? No way. He wasn't even as fluffy as Cuba, so how could he be fat? It just did't make sense. He glanced at the toilet as a nasty thought came to his mind. But just as soon as the thought struck it was thrown out the window by our beloved American. There was no way in heck he was going down that road again, he just got over that! Canada and Tony caught him one day and vowed to help him with it and help him keep it a secret. Tears began to form in his eyes and without a second thought he walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted with most people laughing about how much America had eaten and that he must be eating for his whole country.

     A loud 'BANG' was heard, causing the countries to look to the source of the noise. Their eyes fell on the teary eyed, red faced personification of the United States. Guilt twisted it's way in to the stomach of many as Canada stood up and walked over to his brother. "Frère? What's wrong?" He looked at where the other had just come from and became even more worried. "Al? You didn't, did you?"

     America shook his head and glared at the nations still sitting. "Alright, I'm sick and tired of this. What you guys are doing is called "bullying" and it needs to stop! You guys seem fixated one one eating problem of my country, but you seem to forget something. America may have the highest obesity rate, but we also have the highest rate for eating disorders. And I've just gotten over one! So I'm not fat and you all need to stop-!"

     America's angered lecture got cut off by Canada hugging him tightly. The tears in Al's eyes finally spilled over as everything became deathly quiet. The lavender eyed twin led his brother out but before they left he looked over his shoulder and said a soft, "Thank you for the food, Yao. We really appreciate it." With that, they went to America's hotel, leaving the other nations to stare after them with guilt writhing in them. England and France shared a look before standing and thanking China for the food and leaving to follow after their little brothers.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     When the two European countries arrived at the hotel room of Alfred they heard soft, heart-wretching sobs. They opened the un-locked door and found that Al was lying on his side with his head in Mattie's lap, quiet cries coming from him as the other stroked his hair. Canada looked up at them and grit his teeth as his eyes lit with anger. The others prepared for thw worst, but the Canadian just sighed and jerked his head to motion them over. This was a family thing. France closed the door and the big brothers made their was to their little brother's side. Both knelt down in front of the couch as Francis rubbed circles on Al's back while Arthur thumbed his leg. 

     "Alfred. Lad, we didn't mean to hurt you so deeply."

     "Oui. We never meant to intentionally hurt you, cher."

     Alfred turned his body so he was on his back, head still in his close brother's lap, and looked at the two. "Then why did you keep calling me fat? And pig? And obese? Why did you keep poking fun at my weight?" The others hung their heads, not knowing how to respond to his question. "I . . . I almost decided to become bulimic again." England reached over and pulled America in to a sitting position so the other three could hug him. A new set of tears reached the American's eyes as he returned their embrace.

     "We're sorry, Alfred. You're not fat, you're perfect. Please, promise us you won't do that ever again. We're here for you."

     "He is right, Amérique. Your body is beau, and we are here to listen to you."

     "And cuddle."

     They all burst in to laughter and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests for Hetalia, Undertale/swap/fell, and Villainous. Might take a bit of time, but I'll do my best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

**Canada - Matthew Williams**

Meeting: Moscow, Russia

     Canada was going to do it today. He had a presentation and he was going to present it at all costs because it was important to him. He entered the room with a big smile and an excitement he hadn't felt in years filling his chest. He took his seat and waited for the rest of the G8 to enter and get started. It took about fifteen minutes for averyone to get there, plus America being late and muttering something about hating the "stupid, cold, communist country." Canada shook his head at his twin because he just wouldn't let it go. Of course America knew Russia wasn't communist anymore, but it got on the big guys nerves every time it was brought up and it pleased the loud blond to bug the big Russian.

     Russia got the meeting started and went first in the presenting. He drew some good points, but also input a few jabs at the American in the room. Not about his weight or the weight of the people, though. That was done for. As was jabbing at England's cooking and France's gestures of  _'amoure.'_ And everyone was happy about that. America presented next, then Germany, Japan, France, England, and the Italys. It was finally Canada's turn.

     As he got up he noticed the others gathering their things to leave and he panicked slightly. He raised his whispery voice to normal talking level as he asked, "Isn't it my turn now?"

     The countries were confused as they looked at him. England furrowed his brows before speaking. "Excuse me, lad. But who are you?"

     Canada felt his confidence shatter in that one sentence. Really? After helping each of his brothers through their problems, he still wasn't recognized by them? France was the first of the brothers to remember but before he could respond Russia beat him to it. "Oh! Comrade Kanada. Da, please present now." Germany looked confused before recognition and a hint of fear appeared on his face. North Italy still had no clue, neither did Japan. Romano seemed to know as he tilted his head to Canada. England was still having trouble placing him and America bit his lip as he remembered.

     The lilac eyed country sighed as his confidence was built up by someone other than his family recognizing him. He walked to the front and presented his important topic. The other countries were surprised at how well he was at how passionately he was talking about how they could fix certain problems and the like. After he finished they conversed among themselves about what was said and Canada felt accomplished. He returned to his seat and gathered his papers as England came up to him. "Good job, lad! I didn't know you knew how to present like that."

     "Oui, mon petit. Who knew you could do such a wonderful job?"

     "Yeah, bro! Why didn't you present other things?"

     Canada glared at them after they spoke. "Because you guys always skipped me like I wasn't there!"

     America tilted his head. "How many meeting have you been to?"

     Tears gathered in the cold nations eyes as he whisper-yelled. "All of them! I've been to every meeting between countries and the G8 because I am one! Why doesn't anyone know who I am?! I've helped in both world wars and I've even recognized a few countries! Aren't I important enough for at least my  _family_ to remember me?!" With that said, Matthew picked up his folder and walked out of the room. His brothers watching his leave as they tried to recall Canada being at the meetings, and realizing that he was overlooked in almost every one of them. They vowed to change that just as soon as they calmed him down.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Canada entered his apartment where he finally let his tears fall. Kumajiro walked over to greet his master and get fed when he felt the overwhelming sadness coming from the man. The polar bear trotted over to the blond as he sat on the couch and began to cry. He put him paws on the others leg and nosed his hand. "Canada?" Said boy looked at his bear and offered a small smile. The bear jumped in to his owners lap and licked his face. Matt held his companion as he cried.

     Not five minutes later his door was slowly opened to reveal his brothers. They entered and surrounded the maple loving nation, holding him like he was his bear. He continued to cry and begun to shake his head 'no.' France spoke up. "What do you mean 'no,' cher?"

     "Y-you don't really care . . . Stop hugging me. You guys d-don't even remember w-who I am most of the time. And  _you_ don't even want me." He was referring to France.

     "What on Earth makes you think I don't want you?"

     "You said . . . That I was worthless. And that my land held no value. T-then you took  _her_ instead of  _me_." Francis and Arthur both knew what Matthew was talking about while Alfred glared at France.

     "You said  _what?!_ " 

     "I did not mean it, Mattheu, I was drunk and forced to choose between my children. If I could have I would have chosen both of you, but she was so small. I couldn't let her be raised by England whereas you were more independent than she was. I am so sorry you heard me say that, I didn't mean a word of it, I swear." After the speech Canada calmed down and looked France in the eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't. There was only truth and love in his eyes.

     Canada smiled. "Okay." That one word destroyed all the tension between them.

     "Now that you're happy, I want food!" They all laughed at the little bear in Mathew's arm as he nibbled on his master's hand to express how hungry he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking pairing requests for Hetalia. Feel free to leave your favorite ship in the comments and I'll do what I can to produce a story for it~♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

**The F.A.C.E. Family**

~~~~

     Alfred was getting his house ready for the coming of his brothers. He invited them all to hang out at his house for some much needed bro time. They'd been through some interesting and stressful things lately and they all needed a break. He gathered all the pillows and blankets he could find in his smaller house and arranged them on and around the couch and had some extra buttery popcorn on the stove. They were all bringing some of their favorite films, not the scary ones, and they were going to have an epic movie night!

     Around five o'clock pm a gentle knocking at the door sounded. Al ran to it and opened it revealing his soft-spoken twin. They grinned and embraced before Al moved them to the living room. "Wow, Alfred. You did a really good job."

     "Aw. Thanks, Mattie! I even got the  _super_ soft pillows for tonight!"

     "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Kuma with me."

     "Not a problem, bro! The little guy's cute and snuggly, perfect for sitting through movies with junk food!"

     About half an hour later there were more knocks at the door. Al and Mattie answered and greeted Francis and Arthur with a round of hugs. Now that they were all there Alfred went to the kitchen and brought out two trays. One filled with a big bowl of popcorn, chocolate, and mixed nuts. The other containing a variety of juices. Arthur helped him set the trays on the table in front of the couch while Francis turned the lights off. The movies they had all stacked next to the television, Canada chose one of America's before they all snuggled with pillows, blankets, and food.

     They all kept at it 'till about two o'clock am. By then they decided to clock out, but Al got an idea. "How about we build a fort and sleep in here?"

     Arthur lifted a brow. "You mean a pillow fort? Isn't that a bit childish?"

     Francis draped an arm around the other's shoulders. "So what if it is? We don't have many chances like this."

     So it was decided. It took about fifteen minutes, but they had a pillow and blanket fort big enough for all four of them plus Kumajiro. They also decided to cuddle together. In the middle was the small bear, Canada to his right with France behind him, and America on his left with England behind him. The perfect, peaceful picture of a reunited family.

     The smell of pancakes and maple syrup filled the air the next morning causing the others to wake up to Matthew in the kitchen and the pillow fort deconstructed on top of them. Fort abandoned, they all gathered in the dining room for breakfast with smiles on their faces and closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests~♥

**Author's Note:**

> Am taking requests for things like this and pairings. It might take a bit, but I'll do my best!


End file.
